The Final of Damon and Elena
by The True Elemental Alchemist
Summary: She had made her choice,it was Stefan. Always Stefan,but what if events had happened differently. What if Damon had saved her, been her choice, or had died. So many what if's when it comes to Damon and Elena. A group of one shots, based off of the final.


**The first of many one-shots. Hope You enjoy.**

* * *

Crack!

The water pushed against the windows, quickly breaking through the weak glass and rushing into the truck. Elena could feel her heart beginning to slow down as her head turned. Mat! Her hand nudged at her seat belt, she needed to get free, and so she could get Mat to safety.

"Mat!" she tried to yell, but her lips wouldn't budge. If she opened her mouth for on second all the water would rush into her, and then they'd both die here. She forced her lips shut, her eyes dead set on Mat. She griped him but the shoulder, pushing and pulling him. 'Mat wake up! Don`t you dare die on me! I can`t lose you!' She thought her fists pounding against Mat.

Her body turned to the door. Her finder pulled against the door's lock, but like Mat, that would not budge.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Her shoulder met with the window. Her tears washed away by the water. She couldn`t do it, she was too weak to break the glass. Once more she tried to awaken Mat. Her eyes turned toward his window, her heart leapt with a joy, Damon!

His sleek, muscular arms ripped the door from Mat`s side and casually tossed it to the side, slowly the door floated upwards.

Damon`s arm reached past Mat, aiming to get Elena out of the car and save her life. Her eyes however commanded him to leave her. "Save Mat," they told him.

"_Are you crazy_," his eyes returned, narrowing on Elena as his hands clenched her shoulder, his fingers wrapping around her sleeve.

"_Leave me, take Mat_," her eyes widen, fingers pointed at her friend.

"_I'll get him later_, I'm taking you now!" his arms tugged Elena out of the car, her body fighting his arms as she floated over Mat. Damon pulled her in quick, he knew if her gave her an inch she'd break free and try and rescue Mat.

Elena's hands wrapped into fist continually banged against Damon's chest. It took all of his strength not to look down at her, but he couldn't, he knew the moment he looked down would be the moment he stopped swimming, and then Elena would be dead, and he— he wouldn`t be able to live with himself.

He could feel Elena's body shifting under his, she had stop hitting him, but now her mouth was open, water rushing into her. Her arms pointed towards the car. If he wouldn't save Mat, then she'd die to, or at least that's what Damon thought she was trying to do.

His eyes shoot down, his hand covering her mouth, but it was too late. Her eyes met his and they came to a stop. Damon's hand slowly melted away from her mouth. Elena slide up his chest, laying her lips against his. Damon's grip weakened, his hands moving towards her hair. All he wanted to do now was to hold her.

"Shit!" he gasped, water pushing into his lungs. Elena had gotten free; her body was swimming back to the truck, arms and legs moving franticly through the water. Damon watched as she drew ever so closely to the car.

Elena looked at Mat, her finger touching the side of his neck. Nothing. His pulse was gone, he was gone. Elena looked back at Damon; he could see the tears building up in her eyes, which were washed away once more, but not by the water, rather an all consuming rage.

Elena unbuckled Mat's seat belt. Placing his arms around her shoulders she began her journey to the surface. Damon swam to her, holding out his hands, he hoped to take Mat off of her shoulder's, but the shake of her head told him, "Don`t you dare!"

Elena and Mat surface first, Damon had waited to make sure Elena made it to land. She placed Mat's body on the ground. Her fist once again pounded on his chest, her ear resting against his chest, hoping, just hoping that there would be a heartbeat.

"Nothing!" she coughed, water sliding from the tip of her lips.

Then Damon surfaced, his black hair sleeked back. Water dripped from every inch of his body. His clothes, soaked, clung to his chiseled body. His teeth pinched down upon his tongue. The thought of Elena hating him past through his mind; his eye brows fell, his gaze led directly at the wet, dirt covered ground which circled around him.

Elena looked back at Damon, a burning shook fled down her spine. Her cheeks began to burn red. Her body turned a one eighty.

"He's dead Damon! Dead! Why didn`t you save him!" She came upon the vampire like a storm of fire. Her feat trampled upon any flower the stood in her way, her eyes dead set on the vampire that killed one of her closest friends.

Damon just stared at her, his eyes continually breaking and reuniting with Elena. She was alive, that's all that mattered to him, no matter what the cost. He couldn`t stand the thought of her hating him. He'd rather have a dagger plunged through his already dead heart, but she was alive. She was safe, and that's all that mattered, even if she had already chosen Stefan.

"Are you even listening to me Damon! Mat is dead!"

Slap!

Damon stepped back; a small red stain filled his face. A tear fled from his eye as he looked at Mat's corpse. Elena would never forgive him, not in this lifetime of her children's. Once more he took something precise from her, another love one she lost because of him.

"Why!" he could hear shaking in her voice. Her knees were rocking back and forth and, her arms were barley able to stand still. She was beginning to break down.

"Because I love you Elena!" His lips met hers. Elena's eyes opened for one second, her hands which were ready to push Damon away fell limply to her side. Damon broke away, his eyes moving away from Elena. She had already made her decision, Stefan, but he had to kiss her one last time. Without realizing Elena pulled Damon in, this time it was her turn.

Elena's lips danced around Damon's. Her hands brushing past his hair; it was like time had stopped. Suddenly Elena felt like she was back under the water. She was consumed by the very thing that had caused her so much pain. Her heart began to slow down, her hands grasped for breath and yet she could find none. If she had been drowning it would feel like death was upon her, but it was like she was flying, consumed by the very air she could not breath.

Damon was the first to break away. His eyes widened with surprise. His lips slowly moved toward her ears as he whispered his goodbye, "Because I could not bear the thought of you dying alone."

He was gone.

* * *

**So please leave comments and feedback, I`d really appreciate it.**


End file.
